


Birthday Surprise

by Awenseth



Series: Akatsuki - Children of Dawn [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Kabuto's birthday and some had the idea to throw him a surprise party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This has back then been wrote as one of two gifts for Kabuto's birthday, the other had been a picture which is up on my DeviantArt account under the name 'Anuset'.

It was a strangely warm day for February and everyone was enjoying the day, well except for one certain silver haired shinobi. Kabuto was sitting in his laboratory and was working on his newest experiment which would help his Master to gain eternal life. He was a bit tired from all the work, but he couldn’t stop till he reaches his goal. 

A knock on the door made him look up from the scroll he was reading and to turn to the door. 

“Come in…” he said only to jump up from his place when he saw just who had entered the labor. “O…Orochimaru-sama…” 

To say that Kabuto was startled would be an understatement. Ok, that his Master visits him while he is working is nothing new, but that strange happy smile the Sannin had on his lips was strange, it was not the usual wicked or cruel smile, but a truly happy and dare he say it…human like smile… 

“Hello Kabuto.” He said cheerfully. 

“Uhm…how can I help you Master?” he asked, feeling somewhat unsure. 

“Come with me.” Orochimaru said and not even waiting for a response grabbed the startled medic’s arm and pulled him down the dark hall to one of the biggest rooms of the lair. 

Opening it both were greeted by total darkness. 

“And here you go.” And with that pushed Orochimaru a confused Kabuto inside the darkness and closed the door. 

“Uhm…Orochimaru-sama…” he asked a bit unsure as he searched for something that would tell him where he was. 

Suddenly the lights turned on and after his eyes adjusted to the sudden light Kabuto felt his jaw falling. 

“YUKAI TANJOUBI KABUTO-KUN!!!” 

Kabuto was really startled as his Master put both of his pale hands on his shoulders. 

“Happy birthday Kabuto.” The medic was still startled, he excepted Kimimaro and the others of the sound five to remember his birthday, but his Master also remembering and even going so much out of his way to throw him a birthday party and even his old superior Sasori come with the rest of the Akatsuki. 

“Uh…I don’t even know what to say except thanks…” Kabuto said as Sasori joined him and Orochimaru. 

“Well then let us start with your party Kabuto.” Said the redhead as everyone begun to cheer. 

' _It is really great to be loved…_ ' Kabuto thought smiling as he joined everyone and got some hugs from Kimimaro and Tayuya, the others following shortly after them. 

Owari


End file.
